Once
by IVIX
Summary: One-shot from 7x07 after Arizona left.


_**A/N: This is my second one-shot and I want my own happy ending from the stupid 7x07! I love Arizona but how she ripped both of their hearts just makes me sad… Anyways enjoy! **_

_**Rating: PG 13**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters &stuff belongs to Shonda and ABC and whoever owns it. **_

**Once**

_**Flashback**_

"_I want the Carter Madison Grant." Arizona stopped and looked into Callie's eyes._

"_I want. __**The Carter. Madison Grant.**__ Do you know how __**RARE**__ that is?" Arizona frowned at Callie, slowly raising her voice. Callie doesn't understand the point of this but she kept nodding because she knew her lover want this grant._

"_Do you know how special that is? This is the biggest opportunity for my professional career." Callie noticed that Arizona was getting more and more agitated with this topic. She looked to the side not wanting the other people in the airport to notice them._

"_I-I get to Malawi with almost unlimited funds to help children. To help tiny humans who might never seen a pediatric surgeon. I get to change lives!" Arizona almost shouted that at Callie. Callie stared at her girlfriend blankly and waiting for her to make her point._

"_That is the __**DREAM**__. I am living __**THE DREAM**__! I am over the moon about it o-or I would be but you are __**RUINING**__ it for me!" There was sadness and desperation in Arizona's voice, all these weren't making sense to Callie but one thing she knew was that this was not going to be pretty. _

_Callie was speechless when Arizona finishes her ranting. Her heart was literally being ripped into millions of pieces. _

"_You are ruining Africa for me!" Arizona shouted out, trying to make her point that she doesn't want Callie to be there if all she's going to do is whine about it._

"_No I'm not." Callie protested._

"_YOU ARE!" Arizona yelled at Callie, Callie was stoned. There were pain in Arizona's eyes and it was because of her, she was ruining Africa for the woman she loves._

_Everything happened so quickly that Callie couldn't get herself to believe that it was the reality; that she broke up with Arizona or Arizona broke up with her. Right there, right in the middle of the airport, where Arizona is going to leave for 3 years to Africa just to save tiny humans._

_Callie was standing there in the airport, with her luggage in one hand; it wasn't until some stranger went into her view and gave her a tissue that she realizes she was crying. It felt like someone sucked the world out of Callie, there was no light in Callie's eyes, and there wasn't anything but endless pain in those chocolate brown eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

Callie was dragging her luggage back to her apartment; she can't remember how she got back here, to the place where they lived together; Arizona and her.

It was no longer her apartment, they gave it back when **THEY** decided to go to Africa, she gave up her life to be with Arizona, yet she rejected her in just a few minutes. She knocked on Mark's door, hoping that at least her best friend is there.

A few moments later, Mark opened the door and saw Callie, he was worried.

"Hey, w-why are you here? Did something happen to you and blondie? Where is she?" Mark burst out questions at Callie while checking her for any possible injuries.

Callie shook her head and tears were running down her face, she didn't care if it ruined her make-up, she didn't care about anything because the only person that she cares, left her.

Mark took Callie into his arms and gently asked if she wanted to come into his apartment and they can talk about it tomorrow. Callie nodded and they went into his apartment. Mark set Callie down on the sofa and went to grab some tissues and tequila. He knew that his best friend is going through something terrible right now and by judging blondie wasn't there with her, it definitely had something to do with Arizona.

Callie sat on the sofa and the tears were unstoppable, they kept on flowing out of her eyes and she was numb. The airport scene was on replay in her head, every word that Arizona said to her were like knives stabbing her heart, every step Arizona took towards the terminal were cutting her open.

The pain was unbearable, luckily when Mark returned; he had lots of tequila and tissues. She thanked Mark and she wiped her face with the tissues while he poured them each a shot.

There were countless shots of tequila being poured into Callie's system, she knew the next morning she'll be having a massive headache, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to stop the pain in her chest, even if it's just a second.

The next morning, as predicted, Callie woke up with a massive headache which almost made Callie cut her head open. She walked around and realized that Mark was no longer there, she went and took a shower and changed out of her street clothes and took some clothes from her baggage.

After the shower, Callie sat back on the sofa, not wanting to move an inch, nor think about anything because if she thinks, the beautiful blonde curls will appear and the pain will increase. She walked towards the iPod dock and found Mark's iPod. She turned the iPod on and pressed play. Unexpectedly, Mark had some good songs.

At first, Callie was dancing it out, not wanting any emotions get to her head and causes those damn tears to fall again but after a while, she got tired and got some tequila and was drinking and enjoying the music.

Callie was stuck in her thoughts about Arizona, wondering if she's alright, what she is doing right now, if she misses her when a few lyrics slipped into her mind.

'_Feels like I'm swimming in oceans_

_Laying in my bed, my bed, my bed_

_I don't think I could see this coming_

_It's always in my head, my head, my head'_

It was a RnB song, Callie was surprised that Mark actually listens to RnB.

'After all, he is a softie on the inside.' Callie grinned at the thought. The music went on and it caught Callie's full attention, she sat there and allow the lyrics fill her mind.

'_Before there was you_

_I was going to hell_

_Trying to find my way back to what I thought was heaven_

_Because I liked you_

_And it's so easy to love_

_It's so easy to smile_

_And I know …'_

The song was describing her to the fullest, before Arizona, her life was like hell, Erica left her and George cheated on her. She was broken and helpless, but she came into her life and brought her back to life and gave her the light in her eyes. Arizona was the one she loved, the one whom she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

'_You only get one_

_You only get one chance_

_You only get once in a lifetime to find her_

_You only get once_

_You only get one chance_

_You only get once in a lifetime to find that love_

_And I'm diving, And I'm diving, Oh I'm diving, Into you_

_Because I only have one'_

A thought strike Callie's mind, Arizona was 'the one' for her, she was her everything. She was her one and only… yet she let her slipped away. She let her love slipped away, again. At this point, tears were pouring down Callie's eyes; she curled up on the sofa, silently crying to the music.

'_I know you think it was over_

_Was it something that I said, I said, I said_

_Whoever thought love was easy_

_Pain is in my hands, my hands'_

She was the one who drove Arizona away, her pettiness, her selfishness, she thought Arizona would stay with her no matter what, she thought she'd always stand by her side and never leave her but she was wrong. The Carter Madison Grant was something that Arizona wanted, she never asked much from Callie, and she was always there for here and gave her comfort when she needed. Hell, Arizona even stood up to her very catholic father, it was one thing that Arizona asked from her, to be happy for her yet she didn't give it to her.

'_Because before I met you_

_The angels thought I was dead_

_They carried me to the grave_

_But then your lips brought me back_

_When I look at you_

_I see the deepest of love_

_It's so easy to smile_

_So I know'_

That kiss in Joe's bathroom was the reason why she was back to life, every time Callie looks into Arizona's eyes, there were only love and care and her reflection. Arizona loves her with her everything, her love was unconditional and with Arizona… Days were easier and happier. At the thought of Arizona's pretty dimples, a soft smile couldn't help but to rise from Callie's lips.

'_You only get one_

_You only get one chance_

_You only get once in a lifetime to find her_

_You only get once_

_You only get one chance_

_You only get once in a lifetime to find that love_

_And I'm diving, And I'm diving, Oh I'm diving,_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To keep diving, keep diving, Oh I'm diving straight into you'_

Right now, everything was clear to Callie, she shouldn't have let Arizona go and she definitely shouldn't have behaved the way she did. Arizona is her everything and she let her down; she let the love of her life go to freaking Africa and she ended the relationship between them with a fight.

'_I'm on the edge and I'm about to fall_

_And I'm not okay_

_Are you there_

_I only know how to give you my everything_

_There may not be a second chance'_

Callie sat up from the sofa, wiping the tears off her face, she knows what to do and she needs to get her girl back; no matter what it takes.

'_You only live once_

_You only get one chance_

_You only get once in a lifetime to find love_

_You only get once_

_You only get one chance_

_You only get once in a lifetime to find that girl_

_And I'm diving, I'm diving, And I'm diving_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To keep diving, keep diving, And I'm diving, Into you_

_Because I only get one_

_Feels like I'm swimming in ocean_

_I know you're in my head'_

Callie rushed to the bathroom and changed into some street clothes; she grabbed a pen and a sticky note informing Mark that she's going to Africa and gets her love back. She's not ready to let Arizona walk out of her life, she needs Arizona and she wants to be with her. Even if it's in Seattle or in Africa, wherever she's at, it's home. She ran out of the apartment and caught a cab to the airport. Once she got to the airport, she rushed her way to the counter and asked for the first flight to Malawi, she was nervous and impatient. She was tapping her fingers on the counter, wanting the lady to search faster.

The woman informed her that the first flight to Africa will be leaving in 30 minutes and they are already boarding. Callie shove her premium card to the lady and told her she needs to get on that plane, the lady was shocked at the urgency but she took the card and gave Callie the tickets for the plane.

Callie was running towards the terminal, she couldn't wait any longer; she needs Arizona in her arms, in her life and most definitely with her. She wants to make Arizona her wife, she wants a future with her and she cannot let her go just yet, she promised to herself that she would never let her go.

Suddenly, she heard someone calling out her name. Callie swung back and look for the person who called her, as soon as she turned around, she discovered the blonde curls which belongs to the woman who stole her heart in that dirty bar bathroom.

Arizona was standing a few feet in front of her, her luggage was in one hand and her phone on the other. Callie slowly walked towards the blonde, carefully examine the woman to see if she was hallucinating or not. She was now a few inches in front of her, Callie raised her hand and stopped before touching Arizona's face.

"Is this.. Are you… Am I hallucinating..?" Callie asked, there was insecurity and hope in her voice, Arizona raised her hand and pushed Callie's hand to cup her face.

"You're not hallucinating baby, I'm here, and I'm back." Arizona gave Callie a dimple smile, it was breathtaking, and tears were rolling down her face. Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde woman and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god… Arizona, I- I, I'm sorry." Tears were running down both of the women's face, they were both hanging onto each other, not wanting to let go.

"No.. Calliope, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I love you, I love you so much." Arizona sobbed in Callie's tight embrace, holding on to the love of her life.

"I love you too Arizona, I love you too…" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear, it was too good to be true but Callie knew Arizona came back, she came back for her.

Nothing else mattered, all that matters right now is the woman in her arms, the beautiful blonde that's right here, right here with her. The love of her life came back, and she was here to stay. There are a lot of things they have to talk about, but right now all Callie wants is to be with Arizona and she will never let her go, not anymore.

**The End**


End file.
